1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion picture camera.
2. Description of the Prior ARt
Most conventional 8mm motion picture cameras are mainly used in day-light due to the efficiencies of the film used and thus employ shutters with opening angles of about 160.degree..
This means that the standard number of pictures of the present super eight motion picture camera namely 18 pictures in a second corresponds to the exposure time of about 1/40 second.
Recently, efforts have been directed at making 8mm motion picture cameras usable for night photography. To do this motion picture film has been made more sensitive and the shutter opening angle of the cameras used has been increased from 160.degree. to 230.degree..
This means that the exposure time of the standard number of the 18 pictures in a second corresponds to about 1/28 second. This permits photographing of an object which is darker by 0.5 EV than the conventional exposure time of 1/40 second. For this reason it has become possible to photograph much darker objects and in a TV camera the scanning bar cannot be noticed. However the increase of the exposure time may cause blurring of an object in motion or due to movement of the camera.